


Under The Earth

by FeatheredLegacy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fanfiction, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredLegacy/pseuds/FeatheredLegacy
Summary: Lucifer was proud to be a Aeli. Really, he was. But he couldn't help but be embarrassed to be a part of such a race for one reason and one reason alone. The fact that they preferred to leave humans alone. He only got to taste their flesh once a year, other than that it was forbidden unless considered self defence, it was ridiculous. Humans were weak, they ruined the earth they walk on and make things difficult for everybody. Quite frankly, they shouldn't exist.





	1. Scales and gleamers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new Samifer AU I am going to be working on. I originally planned for it to be an original plot but decided against it as this could be interesting. If the first chapter does not seem much like Lucifers narcissistic personality don't worry, it will be developed soon. I am not entirely sure what sort of AU this could be labelled as, though just take it kind of like Monster!Lucifer and Human!Sam, kind of like a human related creature x human romance. Like that of, say, an angel of a human. It is nothing like an animal and a human do not get confused!
> 
> Lucifer is also young in this chapter. It's like a look into his past that will make more sense as the story goes on. He would be around 13-14. 
> 
> Anyways, enough rambling, I hope you enjoy.

The soft echoing of distant clicks vibrate the sensitive scales at Lucifers feet, a comfort even from far away. The clicking is quiet, and difficult to hear unless focused on, but the sensors on his padded feet and the high quality of his antennae pick it up with somewhat ease. It was disorientating to be so far from the colony, where the world is still, and quiet.

"L-U-C-I-F-E-R." A sharp, demanding series of clicks echoed through each one of the scales scattered across Lucifers skin, and his eyes snap to a taller figure. There were 3 other Aeli in his group, each one more intimidating than the rest, and all of them a lot bigger than he was. He was the first of his brothers to request training on the surface; although now he was far from his territory border, he couldn't help but hesitate.

"Apologies, Belro. This is a lot to take in." The child clicked back, eyes a constant squint from the extreme brightness that the gleamer provides. He had an insatiable urge to crawl back into the tunnel in the cluster of rocks behind him and revel in the darkness the vast caverns provided under the surface. But of course, to no such luck.

Turning back would be a sign of cowardice. Lucifer was determined to outshine his brothers, and this was the one way that he could do so. Being different from the rest of his nest wasn't easy enough as it is, let alone that fact that he also somehow managed to be the first to catch his first grub, and to climb the walls of his nesting dome before the rest of his siblings had even been able to crawl.

Unfortunately, neither Belro, Thand or Marfan were looking very impressed with how long they had been standing in the heat of the gleamer. Their one objective with training the hatchlings was to show them the ways of the surface, and so far they had been standing at the same cluster of rocks for so long that when Lucifer moved one of his hands, the reddish webbing between his fingers felt warm and stiff.

"Hurry now, we do not have the whole cycle." Marfan, the biggest of them all, and quite obviously the leader of the group, issued a string of annoyed clicks from his forked tongue. His navy green coloured skin and emerald scales made him look to be a part of the forest surrounding them, aside from the fact that his chest was covered in intricate scars and large chunks of the quills on the right side of his head were missing.

Aeli, were quite obviously the most elegant of creatures in Lucifers eyes - Though he hadn't seen many other life forms in his time. Compared to the drawings of humans etched onto the cave walls of his cavern, that was the one thing he could be sure of. Although he had never seen one alive before, he gathered that they were obviously a lot weaker - and incredibly delicious. From what the elders had taught him, humans were bare, naked creatures that spoke a weird language and had no features on their body to defend themselves. They were soft, and colourless, with salty skin and sweet, sweet blood, like the syrup gathered from infamous sycamore trees.

Compared to Aeli, with their elf like ears, horns and quills on their head and the protective scales patterned across their bodies, they were basically destined to be higher up the food chain compared to the humans. It was just common sense. So when a mangled carcass was brought in and labelled a human, they were in for a treat. Although it still didn't happen very often, the elders wished to keep peace within the land, and even when food was scarce they wished to not cause chaos. He thought it was ridiculous.

Lucifers forked tongue slithered from between his lips as he thought of the food he would surely have waiting for him when he got home. It wouldn't be human, sure, but according to the gatherers a family of wild boar had moved into the area, and that was still something rare. It may of been a ridiculous time to be thinking about food, but they had left before he had the chance to dig himself up some grubs and his stomach felt empty even with the buzz of nerves, 

The air above the surface was warm compared to the caverns below, and filled with so many new scents that it was almost too much to bare. It made his tongue sting as the muscle tasted the slight breeze.

These scents only got more intense as the small pack began to move, the youngster watching as the warriors launched themselves from the ground below and wrapped their claws and muscled limbs around a trunk, beginning to climb. They soon disappeared from sight, and the fear of being left behind fuelled him to to partake in his attempt at doing the same.

Upon flying through the air and digging his sharp claws into a trees bark, Lucifer nearly fell in surprise. The trees surface was hard on the outside, but on the inside he could feel it was softer; A weird sensation for one raised among soft soil and rocks. Though as he clambered up the tree and into the dense branches above with an instinctual ease, a smile curled across his thin, snake like lips. If this is what it meant to be a warrior, he was surprised he had not signed up sooner.

-

The surface was black, and so hot it felt like it burnt Lucifers hands upon touching it. Marfan called it the human trail, but he couldn't figure out how they were able to walk along the path for long periods of time without injuring themselves in its heat. It was a fascinating find whilst on his small adventure of exploring the forest above the colony.

What was even more interesting however, was the bright coloured stripes along the middle of the trail. He trailed a scaled finger over its bumpy warm surface, head tilted in curiosity. The more he discovered about humans, the more he wanted to learn why these facts existed. He considered maybe the stripes were so people didn't get lost, but upon examination, they were the same no matter which way he travelled.

His mentors had left him to his own devices while they went out to find food, Lucifer didn't mind; it was nice to explore without others looking over his shoulder. But the gleamer was making him feel unexpectedly stiff, for a body made for moist earth and darkness. As much as he wanted to stay out forever and learn, he knew he couldn't stay outside much longer before his scales got so stiff he couldn't move. He had seen it happen to other Aeli, their bodies dragged back into the depths and covered with moist soil and mud for hours until they could move again, it did not seem pleasant.

Lucifer was just about to go and find the other members of his group when his muscles tensed unconsciously and he froze. The ground beneath his feet had begun to shake, a loud, echoing rumble trembling his antennae so much it hurt. Although he wasn't scared - the caverns shook all the time. It was with this experience that Lucifer knew to dig his claws into the hard, burning ground and lock his muscles so he would not tumble, his instincts knowing for him to do so until the shaking had stopped. His quills flattened onto the back of his skull and his thin lips pulled back into a wince, sharp, dagger like teeth shining in the light of the gleamer. 

However, the rumbling did not stop, if anything it got louder, more violent. Lucifer considered that maybe father earth was annoyed with him, that he was disappointed Lucifer had left the caverns before his time, and now he was to be punished. He was so distracted by the shaking earth and loud growling engulfing him that he almost didn't catch the familiar vibrations that was another of his kind speaking to him.

"Lucifer. MOVE" The clicks snapped, their touch confirming the presence of Marfan. It wasn't the words that bothered him, however, it was the way they were presented. Never had Lucifer heard clicks so panicked, so worried, like the weight of them was from one witnessing impending doom. 

Lucifer wanted to follow the order, his instincts were no longer telling him to hold on, but instead to run. To disappear into the trees and into the moist darkness he called home, to never return. But he was too small, he knew as soon as he unlocked his muscles he would go sprawling, his weight too light and his limbs too thin; he stood no chance. 

His eyes had begun to water at the pain these fierce vibrations caused him when something slammed into him. The impact was so strong that there was no way he could of held on, he felt a few of his claws snap and splinter as he went flying. The black path swam below him as he was flung, though that quickly turned into the comforting green of grass before he collided to the ground on the other side.

Winded, and with his breathing ringing in his ears, he barely heard the strange screech and a brief thud. His vision was swimming, but his curiosity got the better of him and he lifted his head dazedly to watch the slightly blurred scene before him. 

Towering above him stood a large, shiny contraption, with circular feet and flashing eyes. About a metre in front of it lay a figure, the red skin identifying itself as Marfan, but it wasn't moving. The Aeli lay with his back to Lucifer, curled up and still, and it was a sight that sent a jolt of terror rushing through his veins. On the other side of the black path stood Belro and Thand, their stances at the tree line and eyes wide with horror.

Lucifer didn't think it could get any worse, but then, creatures he had only heard about in stories and paintings on cavern walls, creatures he had tasted and enjoyed but never really witnessed living, climbed out of the great beast. 

Lucifer could identify a scream of terror anywhere, even if it was from a completely different species. There were two humans at the scene, one of which made the exclamation of utter fear as it gazed at Marfan's body. Lucifer could feel a hot, blinding rage enter his body as he stared, narrow eyed, at the ones who had injured his mentor. 

The other Aeli got to them first, however. It appeared that the scream had woken them from their state of shock, and now they wanted vengeance. The hissing was the only indication the humans got that they were not alone, but by then it was too late. Thand launched himself at the one who had screamed, tackling it to the ground as another scream that was partway through its throat was cut off with a thrilling gurgle. A snarling, blue skinned Belro got the larger human, it had turned to run when, claws outstretched, the Aeli flung through the air and dug his sharp claws into its back, making use of it as a scratching post. 

The second humans scream seemed to stretch on forever. It was so loud, so filled with pain, that his antennae couldn't help but twitch down against his skull at its ferocity. He had seen the mutilated bodies of his food before, but never had he seen just how gruesome the exchange was. To remain from throwing up, Lucifer busied himself whilst Thand moved in for the kill. He pulled himself to his feet and used all his remaining energy to stumble over to Marfan. 

Lucifer gazed down at his teachers curled up form, his own hunched figure distraught. He didn't even need to check to see if Marfan was breathing, the usual soft vibrations of breath were no longer there, nor was the thumping of a heart. He was dead. 

"It wasn't your fault." A series of clicks spoke up behind him, identifying itself as Thand. "We never told you to stay away from the human trail, he couldn't watch you die." 

"I didn't move when he ordered me to." Lucifer spoke, his clicks soft, webbed hands curling into two scaled fists. "How does that not make it my own." 

"Nobody can handle the vibrations of the moving shiners." It was Belro who spoke up this time. "They are the humans greatest weapon against us. An armour that no Vulgan can break."

Lucifer fell silent, feeling his face fall, and he looked away from the corpse. "I want to go home." 

The others did not speak, only nodded. Belro, who was once the second largest of the group, turned and grabbed the two deceased humans, slinging one over each shoulder as he forced his spine to stand up straight rather than an Aeli's usual hunched figure. It appeared they were in for a human infused treat tonight.

Thand stepped past Lucifer and picked up Marfan's curled up body, holding him to his own scarred chest and turning his snake like eyes back to him. 

"Let's go. We have a memorial to prepare." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitions
> 
> Gleamer: Sun
> 
> The moving shiners: Cars


	2. Lizard men and bear traps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter contains some fanart that I made myself. I know that I am not a very good artist but they are just random drawings I created of the Aeli to give you all a better idea of the appearance. This chat is also in Sams POV. The time frame in this would be centered on when Sam went to college and when he leaves Dean and John - In case this chapter doesn't express that enough.

**8 Years Later**

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

Sam whistled loudly to himself, lips curled into an O as his fingers tapped against the peeled steering wheel. The old pickup he had purchased from some drunk guy at a bar was one of the best deals he had found yet. Sure, the old guy probably didn't know what he was doing at the time, but fifty bucks for a working vehicle was good enough for him. It may of had quite a few scrapes and was in need of a new paint job, but that was an easy mission that would probably take him a couple hours at the most. 

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

The music blaring from the old fashioned radio was some pop track that Sam had never heard before. It had a catchy tune, and he couldn't help beating along. It didn't surprise him that he had never even heard of the singer before, considering how much time he had previously spent in the impala listening to rock idols. His constant steering wheel drum beat rolled to a disappointed close at that thought, though he quickly attempted to throw it out of his mind by turning up the volume. 

The empty road stretched out in front of Sam like an endless swirl of black asphalt and green forests. The street was a common one, yet not often used due to the legends that stuck to it. How many people who drove along the stretch of trail were too often found missing, their cars the only piece of evidence that they were there in the first place. Sam tried not to think of it. Sure, he used to be interested in these kind of things, and he knew Dean would probably stumble across the news article sooner of later; but that was the old him. As of yesterday, he considered himself to be a normal human being: no tough childhood, no hunting. Just him and this old truck and the open road with no destination in mind. 

His eyes followed a drop of water as it slid across the window in front of him. It had only stopped raining about half an hour prior, and it had cleared up surprisingly fast. He was glad for its appearance; the pickup truck had obviously been through too many dirt trails for it to be considered sanitary. The rain gave the forest around him a fresh look, and it was almost like washing away his own past; allowing him to continue on without needing to look back. 

His phone sat in the compartment in front of the passenger seat. It may of been on, but Sam had not heard it ring once. He wasn't expecting anything from John, but he had hoped that maybe Dean would care enough to make sure he hadn't ended up sleeping on some bus stop or park bench. He forced himself not to let it bother him. It seemed all he was doing was stopping his own mind from pondering over things that were just too painful to think about. He supposed he was good at it. It had taken him years to muster up the courage to say to his father that he didn't want to carry on with the family business, and now that he had his own freedom it was almost like he didn't know what to do with it. But maybe that could be blamed on the fact that Sam never actually expected to get so far.  

He estimated to of been about half way through the long stretch of road when things began to happen. It started with the radio. The auto tuned voice in the speakers began to cut off, being replaced by a crackling, uneven buzz. Next the light that lit up the radios display began to flicker, and Sam was grateful it was still daylight otherwise he presumed the car lights would be doing the same. His forehead crinkled up in a frown, taking one hand off the wheel to tinker with the controls, yet nothing he did could stop the strange malfunction. He was just beginning to consider that maybe he had gone out of reach of service when a dull thunking erupted from the motor of his pickup. It started with a few thumps, then it began to creak as the vehicle proceeded to slow down. Sam pressed down on the pedal, though to no avail. 

He pulled over the truck as it came to a slow stop on the forest edge, muttering under his breath. Trust his luck to find himself on a haunted road with an absence of salt and the only moveable piece of iron for miles being on his belt. He had started rummaging through the passenger side compartment for anything that could help when the flickering light of the radios display lit back up. His head was so buried in his task he didn't notice the difference. He did, however, take note when a loud, screeching, white noise erupted from all of the speakers at once. 

Cursing, Sam scrambled from his vehicle, wincing and holding his ears as if it that would stop them from ringing. That was certainly not normal. Even from his position multiple metres from the car, he could hear still that screeching noise; it looked like it made all the windows shake and he couldn't help but worry that they would crack.  

Muttering to himself, Sam inched closer to the back of the pickup truck. He may of given up the family business, but that didn't mean he hadn't brought a knife or two. It wouldn't do much against a ghost, but what else could he do. There was no way he was calling Dean to come help him, not after that desperate look he had been given when he left. It was as if his brother blamed himself for Sam quitting the job, which was quite simply ridiculous. Sam wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he couldn't survive out on his own just because he was the little brother. He may not of been egotistical, but he still had his pride. 

That was the reason that, wincing, he rushed into the back of the car and grabbed a black duffel bag, before stepping away from the screaming vehicle with yet another wince. He only had one bag for his belongings, which Sam supposed was useful due to how he didn't know how long he would be moving after he got out of this mess. He wanted to be back on the road before the sun set, though considering the afternoon rays of sun, that was just wishful thinking. 

Sam crouched down, rummaging through his bag before he found a knife. It was nothing special, just a steel blade with an edge sharp enough to cause damage to any human. Ghost - not so much. However now that he had means to defend himself, he wasn't entirely sure what to do next. Sitting around and waiting like a piece of fresh meat was something that was not an option. Yet Sam couldn't decide which direction to go into. The next town wasn't for miles and he doubted his phone would get reception so far out. Forest surrounded him left and right, tall and towering trees that made the floor below look dark and threatening. He supposed it was by chance that he saw one of the trees on the road opposite to him. Scratch marks tore the bark, 5 cuts that was similar to that of a human hand was it to tear at something. It wasn't much, but it was all he could go by. There was a high chance that it was made by a bear marking his territory, and although Sam wasn't one for animal law, he knew grizzlies didn't make marks that looked like that.

Positioning the black duffel on his back, and the dagger in his right hand; Sam crossed the street and breached the forest within. Once he was a far enough distance away from his car, he realised just how silent the woods were. No bird nor insect made a single sound, which was yet another uneasy sign considering the forest was as lively as one could be. But it wasn't until Sam had stopped moving that he realised he was wrong; the forest was not quiet. There was clicking. 

Fast, furious clicking echoed from the woods around him, coming from nowhere yet everywhere at the same time. It wasn't like that of an insect, more like the kind of the clicking that erupts from the back of a throat. As Sam stood there and just listened, he noticed something. The clicking was fast, making it seem threatening and dangerous. However upon examination Sam realised that the sound wasn't angry, it was afraid. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did. It was afraid, and pained like that of a plea. 

Immediately Sam was on guard. He had grown up saving people, this was something he could do. He didn't know why it was clicking, but he figured it was probably an animal caught in a trap of some sort, and he was determined to find it. So he started moving again, brows furrowed slightly in a frown and hands clasped around the weapon like an enclosed spring. He didn't know where exactly the sound was erupting, but it was like some unknown part of his brain just kind of knew. He was being dragged in a direction without his consent, his feet avoiding twigs and fallen leaves in a dance of sorts. 

Of course when he found himself face to face with what had been clicking. It was not what he expected. 

The first thing he spotted was a bear trap. Its large metal jaws dripping with blood in a fierce hold on what was struggling against it. It had gripped onto a leg, except the creature attached to it was like no animal he had seen before. The monster was small, about the height of a small dog. Its skin was red, not as deep as the blood, with various scales decorated across its body and quills creating a vast mane on the top of its head. It had webbed feet and clawed hands, with snake like eyes and from what he could see from the hissing form of its face, a mouth full of sharp teeth and a forked tongue. It was like a little creature found in fantasy novels, and certainly not something he had hunted before. 

The monster was clicking like mad, the antennae on the top of its head twitching and circling, looking to be calling for help. It was so wrapped in trying to free itself that it did not appear to notice Sam at first. Though when it did, it froze. Its mouth opened in a fierce show of threatening intention, an angered hiss erupting from its throat. It lay there in the dirt, its leg in the bear trap and blood spotting the ground, eyes narrowed at him in silence after it had finished hissing. If Sam didn't know any better, he would say that the creature probably had some form of intelligence due to how it was acting towards him. Nonetheless, he had to help.

"There there, little guy." Sam spoke, the words soft and soothing, kind of like how one would speak to a dog. Its antennae twitched, almost like it was hearing every word. "I'm here to help you." 

As Sam rose his hands in a submissive move against the growling bundle, the knife in his hand glinted against a ray of sunlight peaking from the trees above. He didn't know how the creature could tell that a knife was dangerous, but it obviously did. Immediately, it began struggling against the trap, tugging its leg on the sharp teeth and quite obviously causing more damage. Sam winced. He knew there was no way he could free it with the monster struggling like it was. 

Sam knew that if his family was here, they would kill it. It was all 'Anything that ain't natural should be put down.' But even with the rumours surrounding the roads, he knew there was no way a creature so small could cause much damage to a human. Therefore it was an innocent, and god forbid he would help. 

Although the fact that he had no tranquillisers or sleeping medicine on him didn't help the situation. This was a monster he had never seen before, he didn't want to take the risk that it was poisonous, or more dangerous than it looked. Therefore it left him with one option - one he was certainly not happy with. Eyes guilty, Sam crouched down on the forest floor and rummaged around, looking for a big enough rock that could be useful. However when he looked up after finding one, he was surprised to find the animal slumped in the dirt, eyes closed. He prayed to all the gods that it wasn't dead. There was a lot of blood around, and it wasn't exactly a good sign. 

Sam put the rock he was holding down, knife still in his hand as he inched closer. There was no movement, yet the longer he stared at the creature the more he realised that its stomach was moving. It was a small sign, but it was one nonetheless that it was still alive. He guessed that it had fallen unconscious from blood loss, and pitied the animal for a moment. He had been in such a situation before, and the headache afterwards was never pleasant. Though it was at least an easier method of getting it to sleep compared to using the barbaric rock to the head method. 

The more Sam moved closer and the more the creature didn't move, he began to feel more relieved. It was only a couple metres, but by the time he had reached the trap his heart was beating like he had run a marathon. He knelt beside the unmoving monster, eyes curious as he went from examining all its unusual features to the way the trap curved around its tiny leg. 

Sometimes being a hunter had its perks. The trap was a simple one, luckily not one of the traps that required a tool to unclasp the springs holding it together. Instead, all Sam needed to do was pull himself to his feet and place each of his feet on the springs either side. Slowly, and with a little resistance, the teeth opened and released the creatures leg. 

Sam didn't have any other option but to use one hand to pick up the small animal around its waist and slide its limbs away from the trap. He stepped off a moment later, ignoring the way the jaws snapped closed once more without his pressure holding it open. He was about to go investigate the monsters injuries when it began to change. Well, it didn't necessarily change, just grew. It grew from being the height of a small dog, to a large one, and kept increasing in side until it was surprisingly the size of a human. The facial features evened out as well, becoming more humane. It was a shock to Sam. It had the body shape of any ordinary human - minus the red skin and scales. He didn't know what had caused it, but it was different nonetheless.

The monster - or human - didn't stir, and that gave Sam the confidence to move close to it again. The red skin of its left leg was torn, and he could see bone amongst the blood stained scales that made up a pattern going up either side of its legs and on its knees. It would need stitches, yet Sam wasn't sure whether to take it to a hospital or a vet. That would be a cause for chaos, but yet so would leaving it here to die. He couldn't bring himself to do either, so that left him with the option of taking care of the mess himself. Just his luck, not even 24 hours after leaving his family and he finds himself in a problematic situation that he can't get out of. 

Sam was hesitant to move. He didn't know what this creature was and what it would do if it woke up. He had never heard of any monster similar to the one he was currently gazing at. No books he had invested himself in at Bobby's had mentioned lizard people. Though he didn't even know if lizard person was an accurate enough term. There were scales, sure. But he knew reptiles didn't have elf ears, horns and quills for hair. It was like something out of a child's nightmare.

It took a few minutes for Sam to muster up the courage to pick up the monster. It made him wish it was still small - a human was a lot harder to carry. The easiest option to transport the creature he decided was bridal style, and at least that gave him warning if it woke up. Sam felt uneasy calling it an 'It' when he gazed down at the human like face after picking it up. The thing had a masculine face, and he presumed that females wouldn't have scale clad abs, so it was obviously male. Yet saying 'He' felt too personal. It wasn't human, and the only other term the pronouns would  be used for would be when speaking of an animal. Sam wasn't sure what category to place it in. It wasn't human, yet it wasn't exactly animal either. 

To Sam's surprise, the lizard wasn't as heavy as he expected when he straightened up with him in his arms. Though it felt unreal to have actual scales brushing against his skin, they were smooth, yet rough at the edges and all too strange. The scales moved against him as he began to move through the forest, struggling to remember what way he originally came. It was another reason that Sam was glad for the rain earlier, as it left a barely visible set of footprints that matched his boots in the wet soil. At least no birds could come along and eat his only way back. 

Sam hadn't realised how far out he was in the forest until his back began to ache with carrying the unconscious body. The man wasn't heavy, but in a long amount of time it felt like the weight of it had multiplied. It made Sam feel grateful when he finally stumbled onto the empty road where his pickup truck was parked. The screaming sound from earlier was thankfully gone, and he still had no idea what had caused it. The creature in his arms couldn't of done such a thing considering the only sound it made was clicking. Yet there was so much he didn't know about it so he couldn't really be one to come to conclusions he had no evidence to prove. 

Sam felt kind of bad sliding the mans body into the backseat of his car and typing up its hands and ankles with lose pieces of rope he had in his bag. Though there was his own safety to worry about, especially when he had to dig through and find his first aid kit. It wouldn't be a smart idea to do stitches on the side of the road, but he at least needed to make sure the man wouldn't bleed out on the leather seats. It had already lost enough blood, and although it was alive now, the least Sam could do would was make sure it didn't lose any more. 

That didn't make Sam any less cautious about applying alcohol to the wound. He didn't want the rubbing alcohol to kill it. He certainly was no veterinarian, yet getting the injury infected could have just as disastrous affects.  Sam applied a little bit, less than he would on a human, before bandaging up the wound. He didn't know how long he would be driving, though he supposed the safest option would be to stop off at the next town. He was sure that the nearest motel wasn't for many miles at least, and with the sun now setting, he would need to be quick if he didn't want to be doing stitches beneath shitty motel lightbulbs. 

So with the unnamed creature tied up and attended to on his backseat, Sam was glad to wipe down the dried blood from his fingers and slide back into the drivers seat. He was even more glad to see how the vehicle turned on, and that the radio began to play as its display lit up like nothing had ever messed with it in the first place. With the open road ahead of him and the sun disappearing behind the mountains in the distance, Sam almost forgot what was in the backseat as the forest flew by. 

 


End file.
